Dutton Park East
Dutton Park East is a collaboration spoof of the longest running children's educational television series from Sesame Workshop (formerly known as Children's Television Workshop) Sesame Street. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Dutton Park East, the parody has no connections to the Brisbane City Council and does not sit in the suburb of Dutton Park, a suburb of Brisbane, Australia located about 4 kilometres (2.5 mi) south of the Brisbane CBD. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Dutton Park East retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. In Dutton Park East, the main character (Big Bird) is from Sofia the First, with the dress and elements of Jenny and Sofia influenced by Ruth from Pirates of Penzance. Dutton Park East is funded by The Carnegie Corporation of New York, Alistair Donkin, John Ayldon, The Oliver & Georgette Initiative, Sofia Interactive, Deutsche Bahn and the KGC Corporation. It is produced by 060LAL, 758HEG, 747RSH, 352KFT, 024RPT, XQ25EG, XQ23HG, 7229AO, 723GWU, 618RVD, 2207ST, 127RWU and 369RWU, and assisted by 050YAT and Sydney666. Dutton Park East only parodies the first 45 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 45 2015) except Season 7 1975-1976. Interesting features present in Dutton Park East include: * Princess Sofia from Sofia the First plays Big Bird; * Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company plays Cookie Monster; * Cedric the Sorcerer and Quasimodo play Bob and David respectively; * Gordon and Susan are played by Elena and Isabel respectively (both are dressed as Wonder Woman); * Bert and Ernie are played by The Cat in the Hat and Penny Forrester respectively; * Oscar the Grouch is played by Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony; * Guy Smiley is played by Mildred Hubble from The Worst Witch; * Count von Count is played by Anastasia Tremaine, with Countess von Backwards and Countess von Dahling played by Drizella Tremaine and Lady Tremaine respectively; * Telly Monster is played by Felicity Foxglove; * Caillou plays Little Bird, Princess Amber plays Granny Bird; * Biff and Sully are played by Charlotte la Bouff and Wendy Darling respectively; * Barkley is played by Georgette from Oliver & Company; * Rosita is played by Goldie Locks and Zoe is played by Little Red Riding Hood (both are from Goldie & Bear); * Grundgetta is played by Rosie'' ''from Caillou, and; * The font used on Norfolk Southern fleet numbers (name: Norfolk and Southern) is used as a font to display episode codes at the beginning of the theme, during the first 23 seasons (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 23 1991-1992). Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Cookie Monster - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * David - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Gordon - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Susan - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Kermit the Frog - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Bert - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Ernie - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Maria - Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Luis - Maui (Moana) * Guy Smiley - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Herry Monster - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Count von Count - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Backwards - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Dahling - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Biff - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Telly Monster - Felicity Foxglove (The Worst Witch) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Ovejita - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Linda - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Miles - April Glover (Little Bill) * Olivia - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Gina - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Gabi - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) * Honkers - themselves * Dinger - himself * The Count's Bats - themselves Gallery Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Big Bird Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Cookie Monster Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer as Bob Quasimodo 1.png|Quasimodo as David Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Gordon Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Susan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Kermit the Frog Vanellope Von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Bert 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Ernie Taffyta muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Pinkie Pie-0.png|Pinkie Pie as Oscar the Grouch Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Granny Bird Loretta Callisto.jpeg|Loretta Callisto as Maria Maui is he Demigod.png|Maui as Luis Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Guy Smiley IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Herry Monster AnastasiaTremaine .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Count von Count Drizella 1950.png|Drizella Tremaine as Countess von Backwards Lady Tremaine.png|Lady Tremaine as Countess von Dahling Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Biff Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Sully Georgette.jpg|Georgette as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn Felicity Foxglove.jpg|Felicity Foxglove as Telly Monster 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Judge Claude Frollo.jpeg|Judge Claude Frollo as Two-Headed Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Natasha Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Baby Bear Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as Mr. Hooper Img 18.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Linda Photo58.png|April Glover as Miles Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda as Olivia IMG 0532.PNG|Princess Peach as Gina Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Gabi Seasons and Episodes * Dutton Park East Season 1 (1969-1970) * Dutton Park East Season 2 (1970-1971) * Dutton Park East Season 3 (1971-1972) * Dutton Park East Season 4 (1972-1973) * Dutton Park East Season 5 (1973-1974) * Dutton Park East Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Dutton Park East Season 8 (1976-1977) * Dutton Park East Season 9 (1977-1978) * Dutton Park East Season 10 (1978-1979) * Dutton Park East Season 11 (1979-1980) * Dutton Park East Season 12 (1980-1981) * Dutton Park East Season 13 (1981-1982) * Dutton Park East Season 14 (1982-1983) * Dutton Park East Season 15 (1983-1984) * Dutton Park East Season 16 (1984-1985) * Dutton Park East Season 17 (1985-1986) * Dutton Park East Season 18 (1986-1987) * Dutton Park East Season 19 (1987-1988) * Dutton Park East Season 20 (1988-1989) * Dutton Park East Season 21 (1989-1990) * Dutton Park East Season 22 (1990-1991) * Dutton Park East Season 23 (1991-1992) * Dutton Park East Season 24 (1992-1993) * Dutton Park East Season 25 (1993-1994) * Dutton Park East Season 26 (1994-1995) * Dutton Park East Season 27 (1995-1996) * Dutton Park East Season 28 (1996-1997) * Dutton Park East Season 29 (1997-1998) * Dutton Park East Season 30 (1998-1999) * Dutton Park East Season 31 (2000) * Dutton Park East Season 32 (2001) * Dutton Park East Season 33 (2002) * Dutton Park East Season 34 (2003) * Dutton Park East Season 35 (2004) * Dutton Park East Season 36 (2005) * Dutton Park East Season 37 (2006) * Dutton Park East Season 38 (2007) * Dutton Park East Season 39 (2008) * Dutton Park East Season 40 (2009-2010) * Dutton Park East Season 41 (2010) * Dutton Park East Season 42 (2011-2012) * Dutton Park East Season 43 (2012-2013) * Dutton Park East Season 44 (2013-2014) * Dutton Park East Season 45 (2015) * Dutton Park East images of seasons Direct-to-video and Miscellaneous * Dutton Park East Presents: Follow That Beautiful Girl (1985) * Christmas Eve on Dutton Park East (1978) * Old School Dutton Park East * ''Vanellope's World'' * Dutton Park East logos * Dutton Park East animated opening sequence implementations * Dutton Park East character images Category:Dutton Park East Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:060LAL Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:024RPT Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:7229AO Category:723GWU Category:618RVD Category:2207ST Category:127RWU Category:369RWU Category:050YAT Category:Sydney666 Category:Brisbane City Council